User blog:Rreflux/Gameplay Update: Diana, Scorn of the Moon
Diana's kit now supports her passive more, and landing Moonsilver Blade is now even more rewarding. In turn, her half-second burst has been decreased in many scenarios. There are ways to burst down opponents, but they require more set-up than before. Diana's ideal playstyle will revolve more around auto-attacking and staying alive using some new tools. I still wanted to keep as much as possible from Diana as she is now (akin to a Xin Zhao-level update), and she should still be able to burst down targets when ahead. Ability power will still be her most important stat, but complementing it with a combination of attack speed, cooldown reduction, and survivability will be more important. Base stats changes * Base attack speed increased to 0.638 from 0.625 * Attack speed per level decreased to % from % * attack speed at level 1 increased to 5% from 0% Ability changes See Ability Details for ability-specific explanations. Casting an ability grants Diana level)}} bonus attack speed for her next 3 basic attacks. |description2 = Every third basic attack within seconds cleaves nearby enemies for bonus and restores mana. |description3 = Diana's attack damage cannot increase except through growth (per level). Instead, she gains % bonus attack damage)}} . |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = True |notes = * Another Night's Work: Diana now gains very low base attack speed/level; instead she needs to weave in spells to have good attack speed. This is taken more to the extreme. The attack speed gained now scales linearly throughout the game, but Diana has increased base attack speed and attack speed at level 1. * Moonsilver Blade: The Moonsilver Blade proc now does more base damage during the entire game to make Diana more of an auto-attacker. It also scales more linearly, meaning that it is tronger early. Other abilities do less damage (or are less reliable) to facilitate the buff. Moonsilver Blade now applies spell effects. * Twilight: Diana can now build some AD/fighter/hybrid items that have great unique effects for her but whose AD was wasted, such as Essence Reaver, Hextech Gunblade and Maw of Malmortius. This is mostly for flavour of the AP fighter and for off-builds. *Damage comparison: **Live: **Reworked: }} Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in an arc, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and afflicting them with Moonlight for 3 seconds, granting of them for the duration. |description2 = Moonlight has interactions with . |leveling = }} |target range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |notes = * Base damage increased, scaling decreased. }} Diana charges herself with moonlight for 3 seconds, gaining 15 and 15 , and bonus movement speed that decays over the duration. |leveling = %}} |description2 = The moonlight then erupts at the end of the duration, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and afflicting them with Moonlight for 3 seconds, granting of them for the duration. |leveling2 = % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health)}}}} |description3 = Moonlight has interactions with . |effect radius= 225 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = None |damagetype = Magic |affects = Self, Enemies |notes = * A new ability, much like Leona's . * Instead of , which damaged enemies almost immediately, the ability now gives enemies more time to react to the burst, but deals more damage. A well timed use of Eclipse and engage with leads to a heavy, fast burst of damage. The radius is small, so Diana needs to get close to enemies using or . *The first activation now allows Diana to survive for longer, particularly when combined with her shield from . The movement speed also allows her to gank more easily before level 6 and gaining , or to escape a gank. *The Moonlight applied by Eclipse is an extra bonus to allow Diana to keep chasing her enemies and rewards her for positioning well using the bonus movement speed, as she can follow up with multiple uses of . }} Every time Diana hits an enemy champion or large monster with , Moonfall's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds for each champion or large monster hit. |description2 = Diana and nearby enemies up to 225 units toward her location, them for 2 seconds afterwards. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Diana also shields herself for 5 seconds, increasing in strength for each enemy champion or large monster hit by Moonfall |leveling3 = }} |Maximum Shield| }} |effect radius= 450 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = None |affects = Self, Enemies |notes = * Moonfall's previous effects remain the same as before. * Diana's shield is now a part of Moonfall. It is less powerful when engaging only one enemy, without building defensively. However, its power can be increased dramatically by building defensive items and by engaging multiple opponents, allowing Diana to dive into an entire team and set up a strong engage. * The cooldown of Moonfall doesn't scale down anymore, but instead can be decreased by hitting . This means that a tanky Diana with a lot of attack speed and cooldown reduction can potentially use Moonfall multiple times in a fight. This is especially true if Diana pulls multiple opponents and damages them all with . * The cooldown reduction on passive also still allows Diana to jungle relatively easily, as she still gets the shield often. She should be able to sustain quite well when combining Moonfall with the defenses from Eclipse. }} Diana dashes to the target enemy, dealing magic damage. |leveling = }} |description2 = If the target is afflicted with , the effect is consumed on the target and Lunar Rush's cooldown is reduced to (affected by cooldown reduction) seconds. |target range = 825 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |damagetype = Magic |notes = * Lunar Rush's damage scales slightly less to focus more of Diana's damage on her passive. * Lunar Rush will not reset instantly anymore to prevent Diana from bursting down targets too fast and giving opponents time to react (at least without good timing on Eclipse or a Moonsilver Blade prepared). * Diana can now dash between multiple targets, has an additional way to apply Moonlight and has increased mobility from Eclipse. All these factors together allow Diana to have greater in-combat mobility. * The range of Lunar Rush could be lowered to account for the increased mobility from Eclipse: This is one of the most important balance levers. Lunar Rush could then gain extra range against Moonlit targets as well. }} Diana